


Tarantula itu...

by sotoayam



Category: Karma Baik (TV)
Genre: Gen, Karma (Antv)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Karma Baiksedang recording. Tiba-tiba muncul tarantula berukuran lumayan besar di studio tanpa dinyana.





	Tarantula itu...

**Author's Note:**

> Ini _fail_ , sumpah. Tapi beneran lucu banget scene-nya. Harus ditulis…

_Karma Baik_  sedang _recording_. Tiba-tiba tanpa dinyana muncul tarantula berukuran lumayan besar di studio. Tarantula itu hitam, berbulu, dan paling parahnya… bertengger di dinding belakang panelis _Karma Baik_ : Robby Purba, sang _host_  acara; Roy Kiyoshi, praktisi juga bintang utama _Karma Baik_ ; dan Cinta Penelope, bintang tamu acara hari itu.

Dua panelis berseru (Roy tidak mengatakan apa-apa) lantas buru-buru menjauh dari dinding tempat tarantula menempel. Robby Purba, _host_  yang sering heboh dan agaknya juga semacam _comic relief_ , dan _counter_  dari aura mistis nan _selo_ yang diuarkan Roy Kiyoshi berkata, “Wuih, tarantulanya gede banget! Itu mau diapain Roy?”

“Diambil.” Roy menjawab dengan _selo_.

Cinta Penelope merengek, “Jangan ke situ, jangan dekat-dekat! Nanti dia loncat loh! Kalau loncat ke muka aku gimana?”

Robby Purba masih tetap dekat-dekat dengan dinding tempat tarantula menempel. “Wah, beracun nggak nih?”

Lagi-lagi Roy menjawab dengan nada suara yang mengalun lembut, sangat _selo_. “Mungkin beracun.”

“Kalau beracun ngapain diambil?!” Robby menjawab dengan panik. Sulit untuk memutuskan… dalam pikirannya berkecamuk antara keinginan untuk mengusir tarantula itu pergi, atau menuruti permintaan Roy mengambil tarantula.

“Saya ingin lihat, apa tarantula itu ada kaitannya dengan partisipan ini.”

Putusan mati. Tarantula harus diambil. Roy sudah berketetapan, Robby menghela napas pasrah. 

Akhirnya seorang asisten panggung datang membawa sebatang tongkat berwarna hitam. Tongkat itu diserahkan pada Roy yang langsung menggunakan benda di tangannya untuk mencapai tarantula.

Tarantulanya bertengger tinggi di dinding dan tongkatnya tidak mencapai si tarantula. Robby Purba latah _stating obviou_ s. “Ah, kamu nggak nyampe yah.”

Entah seperti apa ekspresi wajah Roy, mungkin tetap _pokerface_  seperti biasanya, ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Tapi dia menyerahkan tongkat di tangannya pada Robby yang langsung menyodok tarantula itu dengan sukses.

Tidak begitu sukses ternyata, karena tarantula tidak jatuh. Tarantula bergerak turun dari dinding. Cinta Penelope berseru histeris, sementara Robby Putra mencoba memosisikan diri paling jauh dari dinding. Roy melihat tarantula itu dengan khidmat selama beberapa waktu. Kemudian berbalik membiarkan tarantula itu menghilang ke balik dinding. Raut wajahnya tenang, mungkin tidak akan dikenali oleh orang-orang yang tidak mengenal Roy, tapi Robby tahu wajah itu.

Tarantula aman. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan partisipan. Tapi… masih ada kemungkinan beracun. Roy membelakangi tarantula dengan mudah, jadi dia juga harus berdiri di posisinya. Terakhir mbak Cinta Penelope juga kembali ke belakang panel meski masih merasa was-was.

“Jadi bagaimana itu tarantulanya, Roy?”

Roy menjelaskan.

 


End file.
